The Five Top Mistakes an Investigator Can Make
by Ayane Dane
Summary: Nia, as so many others before him, is sucked in by Misa-Misa's charm. He is so intruiged by her, that he might just be...Falling for her! NiaXMisa.
1. Love

**Disclaimer:** I _must _give all the credit to Ohba and Obato :P

My first Death Note Fanfic :D A NiaXMisa. It starts from when Nia takes Mogi and Misa into custody. Thus, L Raito.

Not to be conceited but...It's gonna be EPIC!!

Now let's DO THIS.

--------------------------------

Nia curled a white hair around a pale finger, staring at a Lego man with inquisitive eyes. _Did I do the right thing, taking Misa and Mogi out of the investigation? Yes, of course. Wouldn't want them interfering. Duh. Why am I still lingering on this? It's part of my plan. My preparations to catch Yagami Raito as the homicidal maniac he is._

Misa walked in, complaining loudly. "Misa-misa does NOT want to be here! Where is Raito?!"

"Amane-san, please calm down..." Nia says nonchalantly, on his back smashing two model space crafts together. "You're here only for your own safety." _And for my safety, I won't look at you..._

Nia had been interested in Amane Misa for quite some time now. She was pretty, and happy, yet at the same time she had a sort of...other side, if you will. God forbid he ever let his emotions get in his way of his investigation; no, he couldn't look. He didn't really believe in love at first sight, but you can never be too careful...

"Misa needs to be treated like a star! I hope you're not a pervert like Ryuuzaki-san was because I swear to Kami-san Misa will call Raito right now and tell him to take me home if you are! Are you a stalker or something?!" She gasped at the idea of such a thing.

"Misa-misa..." Mogi started.

"Is being an investigator a cover-up?!" she shrieked, appalled.

"Amane-san I assure you I-" Nia attempted.

"Oh, Kami-saaan he's craaazy!" she wails, tiling her head back. "Why does Misa have such bad luck?"

"Misa, I assure you that this is only necessary so that this operation - L and I meeting - can run smoothly," he says, still calm as he flips onto his stomach. _Don't look, it'll only cause problems. _"I'll do all I can to make sure you are comfortable here. You'll be safe, and it's only a temporary arrangement."

"It better be! Misa want to get on with things with Raito! Settle down, have a few kids..." she twitches. "That's none of your business!"

"I didn't ask..." Nia murmurs, bemused.

"Hmph," Misa sulks, sitting on a leather computer chair. "Why so many screens? Raito told Misa it was bad for your eyes, staring at these things all day."

"If I need to, I can look at 178 things at the same time, Amane-san," he informs her, struggling not to glance up.

"You know that it's rude not to look at someone when you talk to them, right Nia-san?"

"Hai, Amane-san..."

"Then why don't you look at me?!" she snaps. Nia winces a bit, but doesn't raise his eyes. He can literally feel her glare. _Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn..._

Misa stomps over to him, getting on her knees next to him. _Shit. No, go away. Go away!_

Misa pulls his chin up, and their eyes meet. Misa blushes a bit, and Nia looks down immediately. But it's much too late.

_GODDAMNIT_.

-------------------------

I hope you enjoyed it!! I loved writing it! I'll write more after four reviews! Okay, thanks for reading!!


	2. Repeating Errors

1I had a super hard time thinking of a theme for this one XD

I really should plan these more thoroughly :3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own a kilt, nor do I own Death Note.

Enjoy or suffer!!(Bang bang, shoot 'em up, shoot 'em yeah...)

----------------------

**Repeating errors**

Nia woke up, taking a rousingly deep breath and blinking his eyes open. He sat up slowly so he didn't get dizzy. _When did I fall asleep? _He wonders, scratching his head and blinking to clear his eyes of sleep's obnoxious fog. He'd had that dream again...

He smelled something, a foreign scent to him, but it was a nice odor. He rose, and wandered towards the aroma. Misa was in the kitchen, having the audacity to cook without requesting permission to neither the stove nor the food. But goddamn did she look good this morning...

She glanced over at him, and smiled sweetly. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Nia-san. Misa's making eggs!" Nia glanced down to the frying pan. So she was.

Nia gave her a once over, figuring that he couldn't sink any lower now that he'd already broken his promise to himself and fallen in love with her. Misa was adorned in a red and black plaid skirt with black tights, with a black v-neck and lace armbands. She had red beads around her neck.

He lost himself in her blue eyes, so fluid and bright despite the early hour. They looked familiar...Oh, yeah._ She_ had blue eyes. Nia got lost in a flashback...

He was 14, still in Wammy's house. There was a beautiful girl, very bright, named Juliet. She had light brown hair, and baby blue eyes. And she was the only girl he'd ever dated.

One day, he'd finally gotten up the courage to ask her. He went up to her after class, took a deep breath, and stuttered out, "Do you want to have lunch with me?"

SHE SAID YES! Bells rang, birds chirped, every day felt like the first day of spring, and all those stupid love songs finally made sense to him!

They had a happy relationship for about four months. Nia had never been happier. But then, one day he walked into her room to give her a flower he saw outside, and what did he find?

Her. And Matt. Kissing. He threw the flower to the ground, and mashed it with the heel of his shoe, scowling at the surprised couple the whole time. Then he walked out, promising himself he'd never let himself make that mistake again.

------------------------

"Nia-san? Nia-saaaan?" Misa's voice brought him back to reality with a stony expression. "Gosh! Misa didn't that know genii were so spacey!

Nia couldn't help but smile at her a bit. She put a place in his hands, with two sunny-side up eggs.

"Eat your breakfast, or you'll never grow any taller, Nia-san," she says, giggling a bit.

He sighed. "I'm taller than you, Amane-san."

"Just call Misa Misa!" she insisted, furrowing her brow.

He nodded a bit. She turned around, making some more eggs for herself. "Misa-san..."

"Hm?" she asked, turning around. He sighed, and shook his head.

"Never mind."

He ate, chewing thoughtfully. Is this a mistake? I broke my promise to myself. Relationships are so much effort. He scoffed at himself. You're not even together yet. And besides, he thought, staring at Misa. Maybe some mistakes are worth making...

---------------------

Poor Nia.

The City is At Waaaaar :)

I'll review after 4!


	3. Yard Sale

Sooo sorry for the delay .

What with school and some technical difficulties, it's been a bi...-erm- a horrible struggle getting this chapter up :D

Hey, if you've ever heard the song "Not Good Enough For The Truth In Cliche", by Escape The Fate, have you noticed he says "years" like "yuuurs?" XD It makes me crack up.

Right then. On with the story XD

Well, actually, this isn't one of the mistakes an Investigator can make, it's just one for Nia. Thus making this story 6 chapters. More work for me :3

_What've I gotten myself into...?_

* * *

"OWCH!" Misa shrieked for the third time that day. "Alright Nia-kun, that's the final straw! Misa can't stand all these toys! Misa can barely walk to the kitchen without DYING!" 

Nia just stared at her. He'd stopped listening when she used "kun" instead of "san". Normally is wasn't significant, so why did this matter?

Oh, yeah. This is Misa we're dealing with.

"THAT'S IT! MISA KNOWS! WE CAN HAVE A YARD SALE!"

"Um, Misa, I'm not sure if that's-"

"WITH LEMONADE, AND MISA POSTERS- SIGNED!!"

"Well, you see, these toys are-"

"WE CAN START NEXT WEEK, AND HANG FLIERS FOR IT!"

Nia sighed, giving in. _At least she's persistent..._

The next thing he new Misa was going around the place, putting toys into a box.

_What've I condemned myself to...?_

* * *

Misa had it all planned. They hung fliers that read in large pink-and-black letters: 

**COME MEET MISA-MISA, NEXT SATURDAY FOR A YARD SALE EXTRAVAGANZA! **

So they had made it official. They packed and planned. They were to have a buffet, lemonade, and, of course, the signed toys and posters. Nia had tried to protest that they were losing money instead of gaining, but Misa's wrath was unfazed by talk. Talk is cheap; Misa is not.

On the day of the sale, everything was set up two hours early. The final preparations were being made. Nia didn't see why this was a big deal, but didn't speak up; why make himself feel stupid?

"Nia-kun!" Misa shrieked in disbelief. "You're still in your pajamas?!"

Nia looked down. What was wrong with his pajamas?

"Misa-san, I have sensitive skin. I can only wear cotton-hemp blends." Misa shrugged, and walked off. She looked stunning; a black dress to mid-thigh, that was cut off to show her shoulders and perfectly-sculpted collar bone. It also showed some cleavage, but Nia was in denial of the fact that he'd acknowledged that.

* * *

As soon as Nia walked outside, he realized why he hated the outdoors with such a passion. 

The goddamn sun. It was hot, blinding, and distracting. He wanted to stare at it, and he would if he didn't know any better.

The sale was, of course, a total hit. Misa worked the public, had them wrapped into buying one of everything, totally taking advantage of her Kami-given charisma.

Nia just sat and watched, informing the occasional person who was actually concerned with what they were buying. Most just went crazy over the fact that it was signed by Misa-Misa.

* * *

As much fun as it was to have an excuse to stare at Misa all day, the day ended all too quickly. Misa sighed loudly, and collapsed on the couch, making Nia wonder just how stressful it had been to sign her name ten thousand times. 

"Misa-san?"

"Yes?"

"Are you tired?"

"Hm," she grunted thoughtfully, opening one eye at him. "Misa is never tired! Misa is always rea..." she trailed off to a yawn.

"Misa-san looks like she could use a nap..." Nia mused. Misa giggled, which made him feel strangely satisfied with himself.

"Y'know? Misa can be in a crowd for hours and still feel lonely..." she sighed, and lifted a finger to her lips, letting out a soft Shhh noise. "Don't tell, but sometimes Misa even feels lonely with Raito-kun." Misa rose, and Nia followed her with his eyes.

SHE DOESN'T LOVE HIM! Now's your chance! Tellhertellhertellhertellhertellher! TELL HER!!!

"Misa?"

"Yes, Nia-kun?" One look from the breathtaking girl gave him cold feet.

"Sleep well."

AWW T.T

Will he ever get the courage to tell her:K That's for me to know and you to wait and see!

Unless you've suddenly decided to hate me XD Then you can...erm...flame me?

This one was sooo long! At least it felt like it.


	4. Forgetting

I have given up on my four reviews thing. If I want to write, goddamnit I'm going to write! Thanks to all my fans; Ami Dylan(Pen name Crazy Manga Girl), Cami (Cullen-Uchihalover), Psycotic Rabid Fangirl, CaeliaDanan, Blackghostflower016, Shishishishi444, and of course randomgirl89. Thanks a bunch randomgirl89, for the suggestion about the anonymous reviews; I had no idea you could block them. And I hope you all enjoy and remember to review :)

Wow. I could teach a course in rambling.

I've been home all day so I'm uber bored. I accidentally scraped myself with my thumb nail trying to fix my knee-high socks. So now I has a big-ass band-aid on it. My mom laughs when I limp past XD

Oh, and sorry if Nia had OOC-ness. Or has. Or is just totally OOC. I try CX

* * *

**Forgetting**

Nia curled a white hair around his finger as he watched the sunset apathetically on one of his monitors. _I couldn't tell her. Why not? 'Cause I'm just a nerd with a knack for solving crimes, and she's a gorgeous model with loud idiosyncrasies. How could it ever work out? It couldn't. And that's that._

And on top of that, he could barely concentrate on his case with her around! No, she was such an aberration that he didn't even know what day it was. Maybe he's take a walk to clear his head. Yes, that would work out nicely.

"Oyasuminasai!!!" Misa yelled to the house, and skipped off towards her room in her pajamas. "Oyasumi, Nia-kun," she said, passing him with a wink.

He almost passed out

* * *

After his almost-fainting spell, Nia decided to take himself up on his offer for that walk. (A/N: If that was confusing, he went on a walk, okay? XD) The night was lit up by a full moon. Not that it mattered. With all the city lights, you could only see the brightest of stars, and they went unnoticed in the buzz of Saturday night. 

_Stars...People take them for granted. Like Raito and Misa..._He thought, staring at the little specks of fire. _I would appreciate her like she deserves..._

He sighed, and stared at the twinkling polka-dot in the navy twilight. Then he closed his eyes, and did something that surprised himself.

"Star light, star bright..." _Oh, Kami-san. Not this. This childish rhyme isn't going to get me anywhere! I'm was nineteen, not nine! _But there's no stopping it now...

"First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." He furrowed his brow, thinking of what, specifically, it was that he wanted.

"I wish for an excuse to go out with Misa." He waited for a couple of minutes, but nothing happened. He sighed, and kept walking, murmuring expostulation directed at his idiocy. Then he tripped. _Perfect... _

He rose, dusting his pajamas off, and looked to see what he slid on. Tickets...He lifted them to inspect them further.

Ticket to a fair? Tomorrow...

And Bingo was his name-o.

* * *

He was up for a long time, thinking of how to ask. 

"_Hey, Misa, I love you, so want to go to this fair I've never heard of?"_ That wouldn't go over too well.

Finally he decided to wing it, and got some sleep.

* * *

Nia rose at 6, as always. No matter how little sleep he got, it was always at 6. It was a curse. 

"Ohayo, Nia-kun!!" Misa squealed loudly when he walked into the kitchen. It was a daily routine now; they ate their meals together. They ate silently for a while. It wasn't awkward, just quiet, which is unusual for Misa.

"Misa-chan?" he asked, the honorific strange and informal on his tongue.

"Hai?" she responded, seeming pleased at the informality.

"Do you want to go to the fair with me?" he finally said, deciding it was best to be blunt and get it over with. Her satisfied grin made him blush indignantly. "I mean, if you can. I-I just found two tickets a-and wondered..." he trailed off, staring at his plate. There was silence. _I've made a fool of myself..._

He felt her breath in his ear suddenly, and he flushed.

"Misa'll get ready..." she breathed, and was gone.

For the second time in less than twenty-four hours, he thought he was going to pass out.

* * *

Nia shifted uncomfortable in the designer clothes Misa had forced him into. 

"_Misa will NOT be seen with a BOZU in pajamas!" she'd protested, and he had to comply. She_ had _said yes, after all. _

So there he stood, at the biggest fair, the only fair he'd ever seen, in uncomfortable clothes with the girl of his dreams. Today would either, a) be a dream come true, ending with Misa madly in love with him OR a slightly less pleasant b) be a total hell-fest, with him puking on a roller coaster and Misa yelling that she never wanted to see him again.

It was a fifty-fifty, win/lose situation. He'd never been good at luck or chance, but he'd gotten this far into it. Why quit now?

Misa grabbed his hand suddenly, and tugged him over to a mirror house, pulling him up the stairs and rushing in without giving him a chance to gather his bearings.

He sighed and ran in after her, running right into a mirror. Smooth. He heard Misa giggle from somewhere - but where, goddamn it?! He walked slowly, cautiously towards the giggle, and ended up bumping into countless reflections before finally catching up to her. She held his hand, guiding him out, unable to suppress her amusement at his inability to walk through a mirrored room alone.

Next was the Ferris Wheel (of doom). Nia stared up at it, arguing with his fear of heights. Honestly, now was not a time to be scared. You know what they say. Beggars can't be choosers.

He felt like TPing whoever came up with that lame expression's house as he stepped into a heart-shaped container for two. The machine jerked and squeaked to a start. He squeezed Misa's hand; it was all he could do not to clamp his eyes shut. His mouth was tilted downward in a frown that resembled a criminal's that just received the death sentence.

Misa leaned her head on his shoulder, supplying him with a new set of worries. He, after much thought, wrapped an arm around her and hoped to Kami-san he wasn't as stiff as he felt he was.

He stared at her blue-green eyes, and remembered something Mello had once told him.

"_Okay, so you've got her at the movies, right? She lays her head on your shoulder. You can lean in, smell her shampoo, and then tilt her head a bit with your hand and WHAM! You've gone in for the kill, my friend!" he had explained with many unnecessary hand motions. "The kill", of course meaning the kiss. _

Nia felt his head pound like a rock again. Well, he may as well try...He turned his head, smelling her apple-y shampoo, and lightly touched her chin lightly with his fingertips-

SQUEEEEEAL. The Ferris Wheel jerked to a stop, and their door opened for them to exit. Nia decided karma should go to hell.

* * *

"Look, Nia-kun!" Misa practically screamed. "WATER-GUN GAMES!!" She raced through the crowd, dragging him along. She sat, and Nia payed the man for a round for two. He sat, wondering if he even had "Aim" in his system at all. Some pop song was playing over head, corny but sweet in a girly kind of way. 

"_A figure out that figurative Of Figures A and B  
Images I imagined with pretty imagery (means you and me) _

(You and me)We could be made for this  
(Wait and see)We might be made for this  
(You and me)We could be made for this  
Wait and see  
(oh) Just wait and see

It's so far away but I've planned a date  
And that's at least a start to get inside your heart  
It might be you and me (oh) we could be a team  
It might be you and me just wait and see (oh)"  


Finally there were enough people to play. Nia did, in fact, have excellent aim, and won quickly. Misa smiled at him, and he asked her what she wanted. She scrunched her mouth up.

"Um..." she finally pointed at a little koala bear stuffed animal. The man took it down, and Misa smiled.

"Arigato, Nia-kun!" He nodded, unable to hold a smile back. She was adorable!

* * *

The day ended without any sparks flying, but hey, hell's flames didn't erupt and that was a good day in his book. They approached the door, and as he was putting his key back him his pocket she kissed him softly. He leaned in, but she pulled away, and ran off to her room, giggling. 

This time, he did pass out.

* * *

He awoke, flustered, at 11 at night. He glanced at his calendar, and immediately went into a state of panic. 

Today was the twenty-eighth.

The day he was supposed to meet Raito/L.../Kira.

* * *

That was sooo long! I hope you enjoyed :) 

**Ayane's quick-translation corner!**

Oyasuminasai - A formal "Good Night!"

Oyasumi - An informal "Good Night!"

Ohayo - An informal "Good morning!"

Hai - "Yes"

Arigato - "Thank you!"

Honorifics

For those of you unaware, in Japan they are quite respectful, and after names they use honorifics. This may not make sense, so I'll break it down for you...

-san - The most common honorific, this is equivalent to Ms., Mrs., or Mr. It is an all-purpose honorific, to be used in a ny situation when politeness is required.

-chan - This is used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. It is also used for little boys, pets, and even among lovers. It gives a sense of childish cuteness.

-kun - this suffix is used at the end of boys' names to show endearment, and familiarity. It is also used with men among friends, or with someone younger/of a lower station

-sama - One level higher than "san", used to display great respect

-dono - confers utmost respect. Comes from "tono" meaning "Lord" (Not a God Lord, the other one.)

Bozu - An informal way to refer to a boy, meaning "squirt", or "kid".

**Disclaimer**: The honorifics can be found in any Del Rey manga books. I need to enslave Ohba and Obata so I can own Death Note :3 Also, that song was Figures A&B by HelloGoodbye.


	5. Giving In

Yay:D Chapter 5!!!

This is a continuation of Forgetting, but is also Giving In. So it's my second-to-last chapter.

It makes me sad...

But y'know what makes me HAPPY? READING DEATH NOTE: ANOTHER NOTE THE LOS ANGELES BB MURDER CASES!!!

O.O Best. Book. EVER!!!!!! ("A burden so great it would leave you hunched over. A bitter taste that would leave you longing for sweets...") I totally didn't see the end coming AT ALL! Does that make me dense? WHO CARES!?

I love Mello -heart- I can't bring him into my story, though, because I know it'd end up being NiaMello then XD Poor me...

So, sorry for the delay. It took me a while to get inspired and write out this chapter. I was at Ami's (Crazy Manga Girl) house for the long weekend, too, and then I had to read the book and study for a French test and all the stuff that my life revolves around. Then I got sick D: I'm still not all better. Then, being a retard, I started a new fic.

Anyways...

On with the chapter:)

* * *

Nia sat at the table, stacking dice with inexorable nerves. Today was the day he would meet Raito/L/Kira, the day he would finally surpass L and be able to avenge him. To be able to do what not even L could have done.

The only problem? He'd forgotten with all the amusement park hype. And now he was mentally unprepared to face his enemy, and had little time to prepare. Sure, he had it all planned and ready, but was he ready to meet (and not personally execute) the man that he knew, almost for a fact, was Kira? Not that they would be alone. They were congregating in a windowless warehouse with but one door.

That door was the key. It was vital for Mikami Teru to peek through, and thus prove Yagami Raito as Kira once and for all. Mikami needed their names, and for that Nia was glad.

Glad, but not ready.

He sighed, laying his cheek against the cool rosewood table. He closed his eyes, and steadied his breathing. What he needed to do was remain calm. Did he forget anything else, anything hugely specific that the case relied on? Not that he was aware of. But, why then, bit something in his mind keep screaming that there was something missing?

* * *

His eyes shot open when he heard a clanging in the kitchen. His eyes flicked upward to the gorgeous blonde angel that had just spilled the contents of a cabinet trying to reach a frying pan. He let out a sigh of relief; it was just Misa. _Who did you think it was?_

_Raito? _He scoffed at his own absurdity. Misa grabbed the frying pan, leaving all the other kitchen utensils on the floor. _What a hazard..._he thought, and, sure enough, Mogi walked in and practically killed himself.

Nia sighed, and Hal walked in, looking grumpy. She never was much of a morning person. Her hair was a frumpy mess, and Misa giggled. But even Misa had enough of a brain to keep her mouth shut when Hal was in one of her moods. Hal helped Mogi up and then bandaged his leg while Nia slowly picked up all the random objects that had fallen from the cabinet.

Nia looked up at the cabinet. Can I even reach that? He pondered, remembering once again his less-than-fitting stature of 5'1. He reached upward, trying to shove the items in slowly so they didn't fall.

"EEK!" Misa screeched suddenly. Nia turned his head quickly, and was then bombarded with metal and wood utensils. For the second time in 24 hours, Nia was unconscious. And it was all Misa's fault.

* * *

"Nia-kun? Niiiaaa-kuuuun..."

Nia blinked his eyes open. His head felt like he'd just been his with a steel bat. He looked around, trying to figure out what had happened, but Misa beat him to the punch.

"You were hit by an avalanche of kitchen stuff!" Misa exclaimed. "Are you okay?" Nia nodded, not wanting to be troublesome. He could have been crushed by a car, and he still would've said he was fine.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, noticing the silence through the house.

"They left for the warehouse," Misa said. Nia's eyes widened.

"What about me?"

"Hal said you could get off your...erm...Butt, and drive yourself," Misa said, even though it was obvious to anyone that knew Hal that "butt" hadn't been her word of choice. Nia sighed, aggravated. Could nothing go right today?

"Hey...Nia?" Misa asked, sounding suddenly reproachful. "Do you think Misa has been unfaithful to Raito-kun?"

Nia looked up at her, her worried blue eyes. He shook his head. She smiled with relief.

"Good...And Nia?"

"Un?"

"Do you think you could take Misa to see Raito? It's been so long since Misa has seen him! Too long! And that _is_ where you're going, isn't it?!"

Nia sighed, and curled a hair, getting up to fetch a puzzle. "I don't know, Misa-chan..."

_What do you mean you don't know?! _His common sense screeched. _NO!! She'll throw everything off!! And Mikami will kill her!!_

"Pleeeaaaseee?" she begged. "I promise to be quiet!" Her longing hurt him. Apparently he wasn't good enough. He quietly put his puzzle together, Misa trying her best not to fidget. Nia couldn't help it; he gave in.

"Fine." Misa squealed, and they left together.

* * *

The warehouse was as to be expected; dark, boring, and a claustrophobic's nightmare. There was but one door.

One door that Raito was an hour late to walk through.

Nia fiddled with a puzzle calmly, while Misa shamelessly complained to Mogi about Raito's absence.

"Did you forget to invite him or something?" Hal snapped at Nia. Her mood had not improved since the morning.

"I invited him through Matsuda-san," Nia replied calmly. Misa laughed loudly.

"Matsuda-kun?!" she chortled. "You couldn't trust him to tie his own shoes" Nia stared at her blankly.

"He's an idiot," she exclaimed. "What'd you tell him?"

"I asked him to tell Raito when our meeting would be..."

"Then Matsuda surely forgot. Matsuda-kun was a horrible manager. Mogi is much more reliable," Mogi smiled awkwardly. Nia twitched a bit. All this waiting for someone who wasn't coming?! Someone who wasn't even aware of the meeting taking place?! He ground his teeth. This was _not_ happening. What total humiliation. And in front of _her_. Ridiculous.

Not that she cared. Obviously she only was upset by the fact that Raito had not shown. _Today has been a total, and utter disappointment. The worst day of my life. I have dishonored myself, and L. I have no right to be an investigator. _He tugged at his hair. _I, Nate Rivers, Nia, have failed._

* * *

Nia has the worst luck D:

It's going to have it's ups and downs next chapter, too. The next chapter'll be really long, so hang in there! Again, sorry sorry SORRY for the delay on this, but I wanted to update my MelloHAl and my other non-Deatn Note stories, too.

-ramble-

Review, onegai shimasu to domo arigato gozaimasu!!!!


	6. Releasing information

Sorry it took so long, people XD It took a while for me to get inspired, then another gap of time to get myself to get up and write. I finally decided to bring Mello and Mat in, along with Raito-Lighto. There's some foul language (Mello XD) and some mild insanity (Raito XD), but I think this is a pretty decent last chapter. The end to my first complete fic, that wasn't a dared one-shot (Ugh. MisaWatari -shudders- I'm never taking a fic dare AGAIN. EVER.)

Thanks to Cullen-Uchihalover for helping me get inspired at 1 in the morning, thanks to Crazy Manga Girl for A) Letting me stay at her house to get inspired B) retyping half of this chapter from my useless computer to her awesome one and C) letting me use her awesome computer to bring this out to you all.

And, of course, thanks to all of my AWESOME fans, for making me feel like less of a loser than I usually do :D

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, Raito and L would have been lovers, Misa wouldn't have existed, and both Mello and Mat would be alive.

* * *

Nia stared at his puzzle, unable to bring himself to start it. How could he piece together a puzzle when everything in in his life that mattered had fallen part? Misa hated him. The investigation was still on, people were still dying, and Kira was still on the loose.

When they'd gotten home, Misa was really upset. She'd glared at Ni for a full five minutes before speaking.

"You lied to Misa!" she'd yelled. "You said Raito-kun would com! You said Misa would see him!" The blond was teary-eyed, her cheeks flushed with betrayed anger. _How can Misa love Raito-kun when she can't see him? Be near him!? When Nia is always, always, ALWAYS there, looking at me with his adorable little eyes?!_

"I'm sorry," was all he'd been able to mutter. He wished to say more, now that it was over. But, really, what could he have said? He lost more than a meeting with Raito that day. He'd lost his one chance at a love life... one chance at _her._

_--_

Misa sat outside, hugging her knees. "Hmph...," she grunted. How could she love Nia? It was preposterous. Ridiculous, Stupid! And she was NOT stupid. Raito was her love. So there.

But, what about Nia? He was cute, deep, child-like... As if he wanted, needed someone, her, to reach out to, but was afraid?

_Afraid of WHAT?_, Misa asked herself. Her eyes widened as the penny dropped. She smacked herself on the forehead violently.

Duh. Rejection. What she'd just brutally done to him... Crushed his delicate little heart into a billion two pieces, puzzle even he couldn't put back together.

She ground her teeth. "How could Misa be so stupid?!" she thought aloud, bringing her knees to her chest.

"I". she heard Nia say softly. "Don't think stupid, Amane-san."

Misa shrugged, and heard the the door close as he went back inside.

The next day, Amane Misa was allowed to go home temporarily.

* * *

_This is good. _The albino child thought to himself. _Breathing space. I can clear my head of women and men alike. Nothing to distract me from my case. Nope. Nothing at all. _

Nia sighed, aggravated. It's been a week since Misa had left, but he hadn't been getting anywhere! And he'd thought he was in love before? HAH. That was nothing to his mind's new-found obsession. His every-other thought was bout her. He was always wondering about her; Where was she? Was she okay? Was she with Raito? Did she think about him? Did she think he thought about her? Did she wonder if he thought about her? Did she wonder about him wondering about her wondering about him? The list could go on.

She was a liability. But she was necessary for him to remain sane. He needed her. However annoying it was for him.

The boy stood, slowly. He hated standing, but that just proved of how well he thought of Misa. He walked outside, sticking strictly to the shady part of the sidewalk. Then he heard yelling. Very, very familiar yelling. He winced _Just what I need..._

"MAT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?"

"Mel, it's not my fault you tripped," Mat responded coolly, lighting a cigarette nonchalantly. This was just a daily routine for him, and everyone else who knew Mello. Then the gamer saw the blond's eyes widen.

"Holy shit! Is that-?!"

Nia winced. He'd been spotted.

"That albino kid?" Mat asked, squinting.

"YEAH! NIA!!" Mello screamed. Nia looked bemused; he'd forgotten how quickly the screaming got old. The blond ran to Nia like the spazz he was, and smacked him on the shoulder. Nia raised an eyebrow.

"HI!" Mello said, voiced raised.

"Hn," Mat grunted, reluctant to release the cigarette from his lips for what was, in his eyes, an unworthy cause.

"Hello," Nia said apathetically. "Mello. Mat."

"What's up, pasty?" Mat said, the slightest hint of sarcasm in his voice alerting Nia that he was being mocked. Nia glared.

"Nothing. Nice glasses."

"Goggles."

"Of course they are." Mat glared. He hated it when people mocked his goggles.

"So...," Mello said, after a long silence. "You got a girl Nia?" The blond grinned, obviously expecting a negative answer.

"Actually...I'm not sure," Nia said. He blinked when he noticed the two staring, and sighed when he realized his mistake. His comrades wouldn't stop until they knew the whole story.

"It all started a few weeks ago..."

Misa sighed, sitting on the couch to take a break from cleaning. Raito was at work, as usual. It was so boring here! She was always supposed to do the cooking, cleaning, laundry (Who knew a _boy_ could have so many pairs of clothes!), be polite, quiet, and try not to pester Raito for attention. Not that he offered her any. Misa fumed. She worked her ass off, and for what?! He didn't even know her birthday.

She sighed. Honestly? She missed living with Nia. Sure, Nia was short, bottled-up, immature, and pale as a ghost, but...He was sweet. And shy..And he didn't, well...Expect anything from her. And, yeah, she did cook for him, but he never _asked_ her to, or complained if she didn't. Or be upset if she slept in and forgot to make breakfast. Plus, he was always willing to talk to her; he never said things like, "Later, Misa," or "I'm too busy right now." He could make time for her...

Misa stomped into the kitchen, glaring out the window. This was so stupid! How could she want HIM when she was finally with the man she was MEANT to be with?! (A/n: XD The whole "meant to be thing" reminds me of Neji from Naruto -chuckles-)

She took a deep breath as she made up her mind. When Raito came home, she would do it. No, no. After dinner. Men were always happiest on a full stomach. She'd definitely do it then. She just had to figure out how...

She closed her eyes, seeing so clearly his soft, almost feminine features, his pale complexion, his little smiling eyes. She smiled to herself. _Misa'll be there soon, Nia...Misa'll be back soon..._

* * *

"Damn, Nia. That's on helluva story," Mello said, gnawing on a chocolate bar.

"Hn," Mat grunted, unimpressed. Nia wasn't even sure it he'd listened or not; he'd been playing his PSP the whole damn time.

Nia shrugged. "So what should I do? What _is _there to do?"

"DUH!" Mello yelled so loudly that an elderly couple passing by winced and walked a bit faster. "You have to get her back!" Nia and Mat both stared.

"...How?" Nia asked, after a long moment of silence. Mello grinned, and had clearly been waiting for him to ask just that.

"I've got a plan," he said, pausing for what Nia thought was for emphasis, but what turned out to be just for a bite of chocolate. "S'quite simple, really." He glanced at Mat to see if he'd caught on yet. He had, and was shaking his head and chuckling. Nia grimaced a little. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this...

"All you've gotta do is declare your love to her, while holding her hands with the sunset in the background. Over a pricey dinner, of course, in a restaurant by the water- with sparkling champagne, in a tuxedo! Then she'll reply, teary-eyed, that she's loved you all along, and you'll sweep her off her feet and dance as the sun goes down! Then, just as you see the last glimpses of it, you pull her close and kiss her!" Mat and Nia just stared.

"Are you sure he's a man?" Nia asked.

"Yeah," Mat said "A man who watches way too many soap operas..."

"Oh come ON! It's a good idea!" Mello insisted. Mat shook is head, and wrapped an arm around Nia's shoulder.

"Now _here's_ what you _really_ need to do..."

* * *

Misa put the last fork in place. "There!" she squealed girlishly. The table was set perfectly with the best china and table mats. Fillet Mignon was in the oven to stay hot, and there were mashed potatoes with gravy and green beans on the side. She lit two candles, and put a wine bottle in ice. Raito opened the door, and she grinned. Right on time. She smoothed out her black lace skirt and leapt to the door to greet him.

"Welcome home, Raito-kun!" she squealed cheerily. She always was a good actress...

"Thanks, Misa-chan," he murmured, taking his jacket off and hanging it up. He looked around, and furrowed his brow. Why did this all seem so suspicious to him?

"I made a special dinner just for us, Raito-Lighto-kuuun," she chirped, taking his hand and tugging him to the table. "I just have to put the food on the table. It'll be riiight ouuut"

Raito nodded, unable to respond; he was too busy trying to figure out what holiday he'd missed. Misa brought the food out, and they ate in silence for a while. Occasionally she'd attempt at conversation, but all her tries were in vain. When Raito didn't want to talk, he didn't. End of story.

"This is good," he muttered at last, and she smiled, even though she really wanted to punch him in the face. Did he have any idea how long she'd slaved over the oven to make that steak?!

"How was work today?" she asked, in need of something to soothe her boredom.

"Boring. We didn't find anything. We're all...stuck, I guess." He shrugged, offering no more explanation. Misa sighed, putting her fork down.

"Raito-kun...We need to talk," she said, somber now. She was way past ready for this. Raito stared blankly.

"About what?"

"Us, Raito-kun," Misa said softly. "I...don't think it's working." She winced, waiting for Raito to yell, or throw something, but instead she heard him laugh a little. She glanced up, and glared. "What's so funny?!"

"You're breaking up with me?" he asked, his voice shaking with laughter. "Fine. Go." He said, getting up and stalking off, probably to sulk in his office. Misa smiled. _Perfect._

Misa did exactly as Raito said; she got up, picked up her already packed bags, and she went.

* * *

Nia was sitting on the couch staring out at the sunset, thinking about what Mello and Mat- well, mostly just Mat, but okay- had said. _Could that kind of thing really work? _Then he saw her, just walking down the sidewalk with a suitcase. Well, not walking- she was skipping, and it looked like she was singing, too. Nia found himself smiling, sitting up, and saying her name aloud before remembering that she couldn't hear him.

He stood more quickly than he ever had in his life, and walked towards the door, opening it to find her about to ring the bell. She smiled, and he smiled slightly back. There was no awkwardness; he opened the door to let her in, and in she came. He waited for her to put her bag down before standing on his toes and pressing his lips against hers.

The two never had a lonely day again.

* * *

I hope you liked my corny-ass ending XD

I had a ton of fun writing this and listening to What's Up People?! Again and again :D I'm proud ton have a complete multi-chapter fic!

I'm so proud of myself. I wrote a NiaMisa fic, and want to know a secret? I can't stand Misa XD She just makes me angry. I dunno why. Again, sorry for any and all OOCness, grammar/spelling mistakes.

ALSO! Kitty Otaku. ou were right; I apologize. It's Kami-sama, not Kami-san. I was always just raised to see it as no real difference; I'm an athiest, sorry if I insulted you.

To everyone else...Review, one last time, please -heart, tear-

Ai,

Ayane


End file.
